


Love On

by Amie_Eve



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, I just like that tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jealousy, Light Angst, Light Jealousy, Loss, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving On, My First Work in This Fandom, Okay I'll stop now, That's not related, Why is the Rum Gone?, but not really, there is some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie_Eve/pseuds/Amie_Eve
Summary: He stood by the window, observing with solemn eyes the sight before him: a foreign room, in which the boy he loved sat with his head on the shoulder of another boy.  The watcher could not deny that somewhere deep inside him he held resentment for the scene, but over time he had built up a dam to stop the emotions from flooding out. Truthfully, he was glad that the boy had found someone; it was what he had wanted after all, so why did he feel like sobbing his heart out? A single frosted tear slipped down his cheek, yet he made no move to wipe it away. He turned around, ripping his gaze from the floating window, and walked. And walked. And walked.That should be me.Lee Felix was dead. Seo Changbin was heartbroken. Hwang Hyunjin was a saviour.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 4





	Love On

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: These characters are not accurate representations of the members in real life.

As a child, Changbin had his dog put down. He remembers clearly the pain he felt from that week, but nothing, _nothing_ could compare to the pain he felt now.

Hands clammy, Changbin's eyes slipped shut as his head tilted to the ground.

_Beep beep. Beep beep._

Changbin heard a nurse fiddling around with the contraption. He couldn't bring himself to care.

_Beep beep. Beep bee- Beeeeeeep._

The once constant noise drifted into a continuous hum. Changbin heard a sniffle from his left, a small cry from his right, yet he remained silent. Felix didn't like it when he cried.

Ten years ago, a small freckled boy held the hand of a small raven-haired boy as he sobbed. The former started to sniffle as he watched his friend break down in front of him.

"Hey," he murmured gently. "Changbin, listen to me." The older boy looked up at him after a few minutes of coaxing, reluctant to meet his gaze.

"What's done is done, we can't change what happened," said the freckled boy, rubbing his thumb into the mourning boy's palm as another sob was drawn from his chapped lips. His heart broke at his friend's reply.

"Hyun didn't deserve it."

The boy's insecurity was evident in his tone, and he looked to the floor once again as his friend listened. "He wasn't a bad dog. He never even bit me. Why-" His voice broke. "I don't understand."

"Hey," the freckled boy wiped the tears as they flowed down his cheeks. "Calm down." The raven-haired boy tried to listen to his friend, but his emotions were rushing out of him and dragging him under the current.

"It's okay, I'm here. We can do something fun tomorrow! like, we could go to the park, or maybe-"

"Felix, you won't leave me as well, will you?" Changbin asked abruptly.

Felix was silent for a moment before his eyes softened and he responded.

_"I'll never leave you, I promise."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first time writing a Stray Kids fic, so please comment your thoughts and give me a kudos if you enjoy :)


End file.
